Guardian Angel
by Kururu
Summary: Not even death can keep them apart... A 2x1 fic


Disclaimer: No matter how much I try to change it, the GW boys don't belong to me (thankfully for them). They are property of Sotsu Agency, Cartoon Network and other companies whose name I don't remember right now. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. This is the 1st fic I ever write so C&C is desperately craved, flames will be laughed at and sacrificed to Shinigami.  
  
Warnings: This fic is shounen-ai, which literally means "boys' love" so if you don't like the idea of 2 guys getting together, don't read it. Also, one of the characters dies but don't worry, I'm a firm believer in happy endings. Mild swearing.   
  
Whew! I've acquired a lot of respect towards fic-writers already; it's so hard to turn your ideas into a coherent story! (Especially since English isn't my first language). OK, let's cut the rant... On to the story!!!   
  
Guardian Angel  
By Kururu  
  
196 A.C.  
Unknown Location  
  
"Calling all units, this is 01. Abort mission. I repeat, abort mission. Gundams are dangerously outnumbered. Meet at rendezvous point at 0300."   
  
"Roger 01, 03 out."  
  
"You're in command Yuy, Chang out."  
  
"Quatre here. See you guys later. Take care!"  
  
Heero looked anxiously at the screen /where the hell can that baka be?/ "02? You heard me, didn't you?"  
His comm link was still active, so that must mean the braided happy-go-lucky boy was ignoring him. All of a sudden he was granted with a smiling Duo's face on screen.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Heero, I was just starting to have fun, let me kick some more OZ ass, ok? Besides you know I'm Shinigami, and death can't die!" He flashed Heero a victory sign and winked.  
  
The stoic pilot sighed inwardly, Duo Maxwell actually thought they had a chance, even when all odds were against them. /what a fool, he shouldn't be so careless/ he thought, but another part of his mind strongly disagreed /he's not careless, you're just jealous that he seems to enjoy everything he does and you can't/. Even when in battle, the thought of Duo made him *feel* weird things he couldn't name. He shook his head and tried to drive all thoughts of the braided pilot out of his head. /I need to get him out of here/.   
  
"Negative 02, we're in a critical situation. We need out. Now. I'll be the cover up."  
  
"Then I'll help you" came the cheerful answer. Duo could be so stubborn when he wanted something.  
  
"Iie 02, they're too many and we can't afford to lose 2 units only because you're too stupid to get out."  
  
Duo was having a merry time raising havoc among the battlefield. He tried to ignore the comment, but suddenly something clicked in /wait a sec, what did he mean by "lose"?/. He turned on his vid-cam and stared at Heero. /Whoa! He looks sexy as hell!/ his hormones screamed.   
  
Yeah, it had been hard at first, but in the end Duo had accepted it: he'd fallen hopelessly in love with Mr. I'm-as-perfect-and-antisocial-as-it-gets-Yuy from the first moment he saw him. But that was not the worst part, according to his own experiences, Heero Yuy was as straight as a stick. He had never shown attraction towards any female, but he was always the quickest to find an excuse to disappear every time Trowa and Quatre got mushy. /if only I had any hope at all... man! I must be nuts to still care for him. / "Oops!"  
  
After nearly getting hit by an unexpected shot he came back to his senses and looked up again. Such a determined expression... He was sure he'd seen that look on his eyes before, but where? Suddenly everything clicked into place and he realized it could only mean one thing. "Aw shit, not again!" This time he wouldn't let him. He turned his comm link on.  
  
"Oh no Mr. Perfect Soldier, you won't self-destruct on me today." /Not if I can help it, I need you, even if only as a war-companion, you can't die or you'll take what's left of my soul with you/   
  
"I will not repeat myself Duo. Get. Out"  
  
The situation was getting tougher by the second, OZ reinforcements had already arrived and the rest of the Gundam pilots had already followed orders and left. Heero was frantic, his soldier mind already forming an alternate plan to save Deathscythe and its reckless pilot. /If I manage to lure the mobile suits away from him I might make it, I've got enough explosives to blast away most of them and Duo can escape in the confusion. If he's safe then nothing matters, not even my own life.../ Mind already focused, he didn't even stop to think where such a deep feeling had come from. He maneuvered among the bullet shower towards a clearing right behind the base they'd just blown up.   
  
Back in Deathscythe, Duo guessed Heero's plan almost immediately and started typing frantically on the main computer. "Come on, come on you little piece of... Yeah!" He'd been able to neutralize Wing's self-destruct system by interfering with the radio-wave signals (1) in little less than record time. "I knew those passwords I stole from Heero's laptop would be useful someday".   
  
As Duo was making his way towards Wing, his vid-com turned on and Heero's face appeared on screen. He seemed strangely serene and there was even a hint of a *smile* on him, somewhat like amusement. /Oh man! Now there is something *majorly* weird going on with him/   
"Duo, don't come closer."  
  
/Huh? Oh shit! Gotta tell him he's not gonna blow anytime soon even if he tries to/ "But Heero, you're not..."   
  
"Just listen for once will you?" /okay Yuy, this is your last chance ever, say it!/ "There's one thing I never told you, I... I care deeply for you, Duo."   
  
At this, Duo froze in place and time seemed to stop for him /He... he cares?/. A tiny ray of hope flickered in his heart as his world narrowed to the screen in front of him. He even forgot everything about the battle going on.   
  
Heero fought off a couple of MS (2) and turned back to face the strangely silent boy. "I know you have feelings towards me too, you were pretty obvious about it, even when trying to conceal it, but fear of rejection was not my reason for pretending I didn't care, it's just... you deserve better. I..."  
  
A solitary tear started trickling down Heero's cheek, and when he finally gathered enough courage, he looked up from the destruction he'd already created and he saw...  
  
"Oh shit! Duo, watch out!" A heavy load of explosives was aimed his way.   
  
But Duo couldn't hear him anymore, he was instantly enveloped in a cloud of black smoke and Gundam Deathscythe Hell combusted instantaneously, all Heero could do was stare at the only person who had ever made him feel anything at all being destroyed right in front of him. His comm link sprang to life but the static made it almost impossible to understand.  
  
"Hee... love... too... save yourself... onegai... for me...Shin...gami...out..."   
  
"Nooo!" the normally stoic pilot screamed, tears now fully streaming from his eyes, a void of darkness swallowing his heart and guiding him towards oblivion. In the midst of the shock, the perfect soldier took over and started flying the opposite way. (3) He had escaped, Duo had saved him.  
  
A few hours later he regained a bit of control over his emotions and realization suddenly hit him, Duo was here no longer, he had passed out to a better place. He'd never yell at him to shut up again, those expressive violet orbs would never look at him with the same intensity... He felt so empty inside... he just wanted to join him but he remembered Duo's last words and he made a decision... /Ok Duo, I promise to stay alive, only because that was your last wish. How will I survive though, that's a mystery to me, because you just tore what was left of my soul away/.  
  
And with this, a young man named Heero Yuy programmed the location he was bound to, estimated the ETA, made a damage control check, initialized the autopilot mode and then lost consciousness.  
  
Owari (for now...)  
  
  
1. Don't bother asking, I've *no* idea as to how MS work, let's just call it fic-writer's license-to-make-up-convenient-stuff   
  
2. Mobile Suits  
  
3. Has it ever happened to you that after hearing/seeing something really shocking you block all kinds of feelings and start doing things in auto-pilot or is it just that I need to get psychiatric help?  
  
Gomen nasai minna-san for doing this to Duo-kun in such a blunt way, but I'm hoping to get better with time & practice.   
Duo: practice? (shivers)  
Heero: Kisama! Omae o korosu! You killed Duo!  
Kururu: Urusai! Or I'll write you into a foursome with G & J  
Duo: eep! (runs away)  
Heero: *glares*  
Kururu: Oh man!  
  
C&C pretty please with a naked chocolate syrup covered Duo on top?  



End file.
